


Не первое свидание

by Celebnor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slash, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebnor/pseuds/Celebnor
Summary: Чай и разговоры





	Не первое свидание

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Small Tokens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473443) by [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin). 



> This work was inspired by text "Small Tokens" by Lapin. "Small Tokens" is an amazing work, everybody should read "Small Tokens"!

\- Бррр, ну и дождище! - зубы Болина выстукивают чечeтку, когда он после вечерней тренировки вваливается в квартиру к Айро. В Республиканский город пришла осень, и с одежды молодого человека быстро натекают лужи, а Пабу недовольно чихает, высунувшись из-под хозяйского воротника.  
\- Живо в душ, - только и может сказать Айро. Спрашивать, где этот оболтус потерял зонт или почему не взял такси, бесполезно - толкового ответа все равно не будет.  
Пока Болин плещется под струями другой - на сей раз горячей - воды, Айро задумчиво отмеряет специи. Кардамон, корица, анис, гвоздика, мед, немного паприки и чай - куда без него, как-никак семейный рецепт. Залив смесь горячим молоком, он набирает телефон ближайшего ресторана - любую другую готовку Айро предпочитает доверять профессионалам. Верхом его собственных кулинарных способностей, помимо чая, все еще остается разогретый армейский паек.  
Пока Айро заказывает ужин, из ванной в облаке пара появляется Болин. Как будто это он - маг огня, право слово. На нем - штаны и рубашка Айро, надетые взамен промокших вещей, и они чуть узковаты Болину в плечах и бедрах.  
\- Привет, - говорит он, когда Айро наконец кладет трубку.  
\- Привет, - улыбается тот, наслаждаясь видом. Раскрасневшийся после душа Болин в его одежде выглядит так, что хочется немедленно уволочь его в спальню, но пока нельзя - иначе придется прерываться, чтобы открыть посыльному, да и чай безнадежно остынет. Поэтому Айро наполняет чашки и слушает рассказ Болина о прошедшей тренировке. Тот оживленно жестикулирует, в лицах показывая действия сокомандников, но видно, что его мысли тоже заняты не только спортивной магией. Встречаясь глазами с Айро он всякий раз слегка запинается, а губы его растягивает робкая, смущенная улыбка. Она не похожа на обычные улыбки Болина, и Айро находит ее совершенно очаровательной.  
\- Все хочу спросить, что это за штука, - молодой человек кивает в сторону чашки, и Айро понимает, что банальнейшим образом засмотрелся, упустив нить разговора, - Еще один чай твоего легендарного тезки? Никогда такой не пробовал.  
\- Нет, это дедова придумка, - Айро проводит рукой над чайником, подогревая его содержимое, - Моего тезку она, наоборот, приводила в ужас. Дед говорит, что препирательства с ним добавляли чаю особый вкус. А еще из-за привычки его пить кто-то из старых придворных в самом начале дедова правления в запале назвал его молокососом. Они обсуждали государственный бюджет, и дед как раз в этот момент отставил чашку. Так он сказал - лучше пить молоко, чем кровь. И понизил налоги.  
\- Твоя семья и мы... - Болин потерянно разводит руками, - Как думаешь, они не будут против?  
\- Я думаю, что наши отношения - наше с тобой дело, а не их, - Айро мягко накрывает его ладонь своей, - А еще думаю, что мне нечего стыдиться.   
\- Ладно, - по лицу Болина медленно разливается румянец, - Раз ты не переживаешь на этот счет, то и я не буду. Во всяком случае, постараюсь.

Выдержки на то, чтобы дождаться курьера, у них еще хватает. А вот на то, чтобы сперва поужинать - нет.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вдруг интересно, то чай, который заваривает Айро - это масала.


End file.
